


Sign 10:  He’s not afraid to try things out. (Even the weird ones.)

by TerresDeBrume



Series: Signs he's a keeper [12]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are nights -or ends of nights- that end up being impossible to summarize without sounding weird. This is probably one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sign 10:  He’s not afraid to try things out. (Even the weird ones.)

**Author's Note:**

> OTP Challenge 10: With animal ears. I had the hardest time figuring out what to do with this one.

If you asked him, Tony would be entirely unable to remember how he ended up wearing T’Challa’s cat ears -though he supposes it’s logical to assume he got them around the same time Loki traded his wig against Ororo’s Catwoman headband. Maybe.

The only thing he truly knows, anyway, is that the damn thing doesn’t want to leave his hair and he can’t find a way to remedy that without going bald. He could, of course, decide it’s no big deal and keep them on, if not for the fact that Loki looks good enough in his dress for Tony to feel his pants tighten in a rather uncomfortable way.

 

People around them are starting to get drunk enough they won’t remember to check for them -Tony switched to drinking from the kitchen tap fifteen minutes ago, to avoid accidents- and even the ones who are only pleasantly buzzed are too caught in the festivities to care anyway.

Tony thinks he’s seen Bastet taking shots off Coyote’s bellybutton, but between the darkness and her state of undress it’s kind of difficult to be sure it’s really her and not one of the three cousins she brought in… but that isn’t the point. The point is, everybody is too busy having fun to care about what Tony does, and so his plan to do Loki is becoming more and more of a priority.

 

Loki, for his part, is still wearing his dress, though he has slipped out of his high-heels a while ago, and is now dancing with Anansi in rather close quarters, hands slipping in places that would make Tony worry about not getting laid tonight if Loki didn’t take great care to send him inviting looks from time to time.

It’s almost weird, when you think about it. Tony started this year thinking of himself as strictly heterosexual, and convinced a man in a dress could only look ridiculous… and okay, as a general rule, he still doesn’t see the appeal, and he’s still technically straight… but damn, does he love sex with Loki.

It’s like he’s going Loki-sexual. He could go see somewhere else, really, he just doesn’t feel like it. Yeah, Loki is just that good. It’s almost ridiculous how many kinks he discovered he could enjoy so long as Loki was involved… He’s even let go of his old fantasy of getting Pepper in his bed! If that’s not affection, he doesn’t know what is.

(It’s not love though. Probably not. And even if it were, love isn’t part of their deal anyway.)

 

Tony struggles with his fake ears for a few minutes more, but abandons the task when he sees Loki French-dipping Anansi -in the middle of a Black-Eyed Peas song for Christ’s sake!- and the thought of being in Anansi’s place, biting on Loki’s headband and pretending it’s his real ear, well… it does  _things_  to his stomach so, really, there aren’t a dozen way to deal with this situation.

Tony marches to the dance floor and all but tears Loki away from his friend, then presses his mouth against his ears-the real ones- and says:

 

“Please tell me we’re going now.”

“You didn’t last as long as I thought you would,” Loki smirks, “Eris only just called the taxi.”

 

Tony was just played, expertly so, but he would be lying if he pretended to mind. If it gets him in Loki’s pants faster, he’s completely on board with it. He goes to retrieve their jackets while Loki hands ten dollar bills to Anansi and a black haired woman standing next to him and then, without even saying goodbye, they leave the appartment.

Loki attacks Tony’s mouth as soon as they’re out of the door, making purring sounds and rubbing against Tony’s chest like a cat in heat, and for a minute there Tony wonders if they’ll even leave the building before he comes.

Not that he’d mind but his ego might, just a little.

 

“Taxi,” he breathes in Loki’s mouth after a particularly loud moan, “We need to get that taxi. I’m too old to have sex here.”

“You’re not  _old_ ,” Loki protests, but he grabs Tony’s hand nonetheless, and their fingers threads into each other’s as they take the stairs as quickly as Loki’s dress allows.

 

Their driver, if he notices anything is out of the ordinary, doesn’t mention it and lets them tumble on the backseat, belt buckle hastily clicked in place and pushed as far out of the way as they can manage without taking them off.

As soon as they are seated, Tony decides to follow his impulse and attack Loki’s ear with his teeth, alternating light bites, licks and kisses, all while making soft animal noises in the back of his throat -it’s the most ridiculous thing he has ever done during foreplay, but Loki keeps pretending t purr so he doesn’t worry about it too much.

 

“You’d better start undressing yourself now,” Loki hisses after the driver has shut the window and turned the music on, Tony palming him through the dress, “I don’t think I’ll be able to wait very long once we reach your place.”

“Fifteen minutes,” Tony promises, “Tops. I just need to clean up a little”

 

Loki nods because, after all, they may have stoped condoms for now -they’ll go back to them if either of them has sex with someone else- but they had a quickie in a store bathroom earlier, and the body-hygiene conditions afterward weren’t exactly top quality.

 

 

They sneak past the guestroom where Pepper is apparently asleep next to Fenrir’s air mattress, abandon shoes and socks in the hallway and, without consultation, enter the bathroom together.

Clothes are discarded, underwear gets thrown away and Tony finds himself washing his private parts faster than he ever remembers doing -then again, he doesn’t remember staying monogamous long enough to stop the condom before, and when he picked partners up in bars, both parties generally came prepared. He certainly did.

 

“All yours,” he says when he’s done, turning only to find Loki wigless, his face cleaned up and with a baby wipe for only article of clothing. “I’m not sure if I’m turned on by how eager you are to get down to business or weirded out by the fact that you’re going to smell of baby wipes.”

 

Loki arches an eyebrow and strides forward until their bodies are lined up and their erections brush together, Loki plundering his mouth like there is no tomorrow. The friction of skin on skin, the thrill of knowing they have to be silent, the strange but not unpleasant pretence of being animals… it all shoot through Tony’s spine straight to his cock and before long he finds  himself panting:

 

“Alright. Turned on. Definitely.”

 

Loki’s grin turns predatory.

 

“Good. It’ll get better.”

 

What follows is the most surprising kink Tony ever tried.

If you’d told him just a year ago that he’d end up with a man, pretending he was a dog and bottoming to boot, he would have laughed in your face and forgotten all about it in less than a minute. He certainly wouldn’t have imagined he’d actually do it, much less  _enjoy_   _it_.

 

“Well,” he pants after they’re don, Loki’ nose tucked into his neck, “That was weird.”

“A good weird or a bad weird?” Loki asks, sleep-slurred speech tickling at Tony’s neck.

“Good,” Tony decides. “But a one-time thing.”

“Agreed,” Loki mumbles. “I can feel the back pains already.”

“You silly old man,” Tony teases, earning a swat of Loki’s hand.

“Shut up.”

 

There is a moment of silence, both of them almost falling asleep, until Tony decides that after a night like that, there won’t be any better occasion to ask the question he’s been wondering about for a while:

 

“Hey, Loki?”

“Mmmwhat?”

“Since you’re not having a panic attack or anything I might as well ask… will you date me?”

 

Loki doesn’t answer, but Tony can feel him smile, nod, and purr.

 

He falls asleep with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critiques are always appreciated, here or [on Tumblr](http://terresdebrumestories.tumblr.com/ask) :)


End file.
